Canid World
by Dark Cronos
Summary: "Owen for the last time we are buying a puppy not the whole litter" Claire told her boyfriend with a stern expression. Owen looked at her girlfriend like she was being unreasonable. It had taken him six months to convince her to get a pet, a dog to be more precise and he had gone into the shop with the same idea as her getting just one. But then he saw them, his new pack. Oneshot


Here is a new Jurassic world oneshot, two in a day, it's nice. This one is set in the same universe of the other oneshot "After the Incident" but it's several months later and it's less dramatic, it's a comedy oneshot. Even though both are in the same universe you can read one without reading the other. I hope you enjoy it.

LD: I do not own the Jurassic park franchise, neither the movies or the books all rights go to their respective creators

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Jurassic World)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Owen for the last time we are buying a puppy not the whole litter" Claire told her boyfriend with a stern expression. Owen looked at her girlfriend like she was being unreasonable. It had taken him six months to convince her to get a pet, a dog to be more precise and he had gone into the shop with the same idea as her of getting just one. But when he had seen the whole litter of huskies he knew he had to get them all, all six of them. They would be his new boys and girls.

"Oh come on Claire it will be fun." The former Velociraptor trainer said. "Give me one reason why not."

"There are 6 dogs Owen" Claire said looking at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We live in a 80 square meter apartment, I will not be comfortable having just one in such a closed space but I can live with that however 6 is definitely out of the question. It would be cruel for them and a little unbearable for me."

"Oh come on I will take care of them!" Owen protested. "You won't even notice we have six of them."

"Oh you are right on that one honey. Because we are only getting one" She replied stubbornly. Owen sighed. His girlfriend was even more stubborn than Blue when she wanted, and even more aggressive when angry. However just like with his former Beta he knew how to get away with things he really wanted her to accept and how to get her to do the things, at least some of them, that he wanted.

"Claire, I swear I will pay for them and take care of them for the rest of their lives, you won't even notice them unless you want to play with them. Plus." He made a dramatical pause like he was going to give up something very valuable. "I'll get rid of all the clothes you don't like, even let you take me out to shop clothes."

"Really?" She asked with a voice and an expression that told him she intended to make him follow through with his promise.

"Really" Owen replied and before he realized what was happening she was calling for one of the shopkeepers to attend them. And before he realized what had happened he was returning home with his new pack, his girlfriend and a huge load of clothes she had bought for him while listening to her tell him how the first thing they would do when they arrived home would be send a lot of the clothes to the closest church.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Jurassic World)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The first week after getting the puppies home Owen almost regretted having been so stubborn to get all six of them and not only because he'd had to say goodbye to many dear pieces of clothing. Turns out that unlike raptors who were highly intelligent non domesticated animals that were pretty independent since they grew big enough to run off on their own, dogs needed to be tended to and taught so that living with them was bearable. For example he had to teach them not to do their necessities inside the house or not to spoil the furniture during their playing time. However Owen was a man of challenge and he ended up completing that task in two weeks, the dogs learnt to respect him as their alpha and were taught that when nature called they just had to demand to go outside, once during the morning, once after lunch and once at night, thrice a day in total.

Then however was the fact that as they were still puppies they sometimes got scared at night and weird was the day that they didn't end up on bed with Claire and Owen. Claire had insisted that veterinarians and dog trainers recommended not to let them do that since they would grow accostumed to it and it would be too difficult to get them to sleep anywhere else when they grew up but since the nights they tried to get them to sleep on their doggy beds they whimpered throughout the whole night the former Director of Operations of Jurassic World allowed their stay on their bed for almost two months. In fact Owen's girlfriend was coping with the dogs's presence easier than Owen had thought she would. That was until an even that would go down in the history of Owen and and Claire's relationship just as the Cuban missile crisis had for US history. An event known as the "Claire's shoe incident"

After she'd given up her job at InGen Claire had began working in different jobs not related to her career for a while. While many people, especially her sister Karen, found it weird but Owen knew she just needed time to get back on her shoes. And she did, 18 months after the Jurassic World Incident she finally got an interview on a job that required from her the same qualifications she had needed to work at Jurassic world and where her experience working at the park was considered a plus. She was ready to put on her high heeled shoes again, the shoes that had survived encounters with the I-Rex, the raptors and the T-Rex. Yet they didn't survive an encounter with the shoes natural predator. The dog, the man's best friend, the shoe's worst nightmare, bitten and full of holes those shoes had clearly reached the end of their life.

"Owen!" She shouted when she discovered the remains of her dear companions. "Get here this instant!"

Owen who'd been pouring himself a cup of coffee before he left for the zoo where he worked with Barry taking care of the lions the tigers and those kinds of animals. His first impulse was to run for the door and deal with whatever had happened after he returned especially since he knew he would be working late that day. But the alpha inside of him told him he had to face the troubles head on.

"Yes?" he asked entering their shared room and freezing when he saw the remains of her shoes.

"Mr. Grady." Claire began addressing him the way she had after their disastrous first date during their time working at Jurassic World. "Do you remember when I told you we couldn't get six dogs and you told me I wouldn't notice their existance?" She asked just as two of the culprits passed by the doors looked at their owners but perhaps feeling the danger decided to go look for their siblings.

"Claire I..." Owen began.

"Do you remember Owen?" She asked clearly having no patience for his excuses.

"I remember ma'am." He said looking at the ground.

"Then how is it that when I'm finally ready to get a job that, mind you, will increase our income greatly if I get it, I find this instead of my most expensive shoes?"

"Claire since you hadn't worn those in a while and they hadn't seen them before I'm sure they just mistook them for a toy." Owen said being more afraid of her now than the I-Rex and his girls together. "I will make sure it doesn't happen again."

Taking out another pair of shoes she looked at him. "After I come back we are going to have a very long talk regarding the future of those puppies." She said getting out of the room and leaving the apartment a few seconds later.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Jurassic World)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Barry listened to Owen's story as serious as the situation allowed him too buy by the end of the story Owen's best friend was on the ground of the break room laughing at his best friend misfortune. Owen glared at his best friend. "It's not funny Barry, Claire was really pissed off she might want to give the dogs back."

"I'm sorry brother" Barry said stopping his laughter but struggling to contain it. "It's not funny you are right, although I wasn't laughing at the situation I was laughing at you being so scared of Claire."

"Do you have any ideas on what to do?" Owen said ignoring his remark.

"Well Owen, while it might be a pitty it's true that you've broken your word of making sure the dogs didn't disrupt Claire's life, she was right when she told you it was crazy to get six dogs in an 80 square meter apartment dude. You're an expert on animal behavior you should have known better than that."

"So I might have to say goodbye to a my new girls and my boys huh?" Owen asked absentmindedly.

"You could also say goodbye to Claire" Barry offered.

"Don't even joke about it." Owen said. Barry chuckled,

"Then you know what you have to do." He told his best friend. Owen sighed, he wasn't looking forward to get home that night.

Owen arrived home at about eleven pm that night when Claire had already gotten into bed and was sleeping. Having eaten something on the way home he wasn't hungry so he put the plate of pasta Claire had left for him back on the fridge and headed for the bedroom. As he approached the bedroom he heard Claire whimper and realized she was having a nightmare. Rushing for the bedroom he stopped at the door when he saw a scene that warmed his heart.

The dogs had all been sleeping on the bed with Claire, something weird since Owen was sure his girlfriend would have forced them to sleep on their doggy beds after the shoe incident. But that wasn't it, what warmed her heart was the dogs, feeling their owner's distress had immediately leaned closed to her for support, they were doing exactly what Owen and Claire had done for each other during the first three months after their experience at the park when the nightmares had been terrible and frequent. They were soothing her, reminding her that they were there for her and that she wasn't alone, they would protect her, Owen could be their alpha, they already recognized him as such but she was their beta and a valuable member of their pack too.

Smiling Owen got to the couch and fell asleep there not wanting to disrupt such a beautiful scene.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Jurassic World)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The following morning Owen was awoken by the sound of the coffee machine and the sounds of Claire making breakfast in the kitchen. A little over half a year ago he wouldn't have let her in the kitchen except to make coffee but she had grown to be a skilled cook over that time and she made some seriously good pancakes. Rising up he went towards the table and kissed his girlfriend who was already eating the mentioned pancakes, she was certainly the biggest fan of her own work.

Kissing her good morning Owen sat across from her and helped himself with a plate of pancakes ignoring the obvious dangerous look his girlfriend gave him. He then noticed the dogs eating their own breakfast on their bowls.

"I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with them" Owen asked. "Especially not after yesterday's incident."

"Well, I might have overreacted a little." Claire said. Owen's eyebrow rose in amusement.

"You overreact? never honey." He said mockingly. "So you like them now huh?"

"What?" Claire asked blushing a little.

"I said that you like them now." Owen said.

"N...no I don't like them" Claire said but whatever she was going to say next was interrupted when one of the dogs or tried to put it's head on Claire's legs while Owen looked amusedly. Claire pet the dog on the head and sent it back to eat as she glared at her boyfriend.

"So you like them." Owen insisted and Claire sighed.

"Okay, Okay I like them happy?" Claire recognized and Owen grinned.

"So we are not getting rid of them right?" Owen asked more teasingly than ever.

"No" Claire replied growing irritated.

"And I can get my shorts back?" Owen asked.

"We might have to discuss if I get rid of you" Claire snapped although she was not talking seriously as she had a grin in her own face. Owen faked to back down and they ate for five minutes in silence.

"Honey" He finally spoke again.

"What!?" Claire snapped this time a little more serious and expecting him to tease her further and not let her enjoy the breakfast in peace.

"Now that you finally like them, can we name them now?" Owen asked. "I mean we can't keep calling them doggies forever you know."

Claired looked at the dogs and chuckled lightly. "Yeah I think that might be a good idea."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Jurassic World)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Your opinion please.


End file.
